System designers utilize synthesizable modules in system on a chip (SOC) designs for various reasons, such as for design reuse, cost savings, and reduced time to market. The synthesizable modules may be “configurable” by including parameters that allow the system designer to customize particular functions within the module in order to meet system requirements, such as a processor's bus size, counter size, etcetera. As such, a module supplier that provides configurable modules is responsible for verifying functionality over the range of selectable parameters.